


Our New Place

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [5]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas and Philip move into their college apartment.





	

Helen stands in the doorway of the apartment with her arms crossed over her chest, cocking her head at them. Philip breathes hard through his mouth as he struggles to keep his hold on the couch, glancing at Lukas quickly. Lukas is looking at his dad, whose brows are furrowed in concentration, and Gabe is in front, backing in through the door. 

“Come on, men,” Helen says. “Just a little bit farther.”

“By the window?” Philip gasps.

“Why did we pick the heaviest couch of all time, man?” Lukas asks, looking over at Philip briefly.

“I never would have imagined, looking at it,” Gabe says.

“Last haul,” Helen says, stepping aside and motioning to the empty space by the window.

They all inch over, audibly groaning when they let it down to the ground. Philip looks up at Bo and sees him bracing his hands on his hips, peering up at the ceiling.

“Good job giving the orders there, babe,” Gabe says, grinning over at her.

“Gabe and I can manage the desk on our own,” Bo says, briefly nodding at Lukas before starting back towards the door. 

“Last really heavy thing is the dresser, right?” Lukas asks. He’s leaning on the arm of the couch, still breathing hard.

“Yeah,” Bo says. “The mattress, uh…isn’t gonna be a problem.”

“Yeah, we should be able to manage everything else except the dresser,” Gabe says. “We’ll be right back.” Gabe steps aside so Bo can go first, and then he closes the door behind them. 

Before Philip knows it Lukas is closing the space between them, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing kiss after kiss to his cheek.

Philip chuckles, leaning into him. “Didn’t think you’d be able to move that fast after the whole couch ordeal.”

“Yeah, well,” Lukas says, kissing his him again.

“Still can’t do that in front of your dad, Lukas?” Helen asks, sitting down on the couch and dragging one of their boxes labeled _bathroom_ towards her. “It’s been a while now.”

“Yeah, I try to…avoid any and all confrontation with him,” Lukas says, his arm still wrapped around Philip. “But he’s gotten a lot better. He, uh, got us a blu-ray player.”

“What?” Philip asks, looking at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, a little bit of color flooding into his cheeks. “And, uh…a movie. Top Gun. For some reason.”

Helen snorts, looking down at the hand towels she’s holding.

“So, I guess he’s trying,” Lukas says, shrugging at Philip.

“That’s good,” Helen says. “I think it’ll get even better when he’s missing you these next couple months. Because I’m not exactly expecting you guys to be visiting every day.”

“Every day is asking a lot,” Philip says, smiling at her. “But I doubt we’re gonna go a full month without coming home. Neither one of us are gonna have class on the weekends.”

Helen narrows her eyes at them and Philip feels Lukas stiffen a little bit. “We’ll see,” she says. “I think you might go wild with this newfound freedom.”

Lukas looks at Philip and there’s a bit of a twinkle in his eye, an expression Philip has learned to know well. 

“By the way, boys,” Helen says, and they turn towards her again “We got you guys two security cameras, one for the back window and one for the front door. They’re very small so people won’t be able to see them easily. They run off apps on your phones, I’ve installed them already, and there’s an option for you to alert the necessary authorities if you see anything you don’t like.” She nods, smiling. 

“Wait,” Lukas says, shaking his head. “You installed the apps already?”

“Yeah,” she says, simply.

“On both of our phones?” Lukas asks, and Philip can’t help it, covering his mouth to try and muffle a laugh.

“Yes sir,” Helen says.

“How did you…” Lukas shakes his head, looking at Philip in confusion. “How did you get my phone?” He pats his pocket to make sure it’s still there, eyeing her.

“I have my ways, Lukas,” she says, taking each towel out of the box one by one, making a neat pile beside her.

“It wasn’t me,” Philip says, grinning at him. 

“Come on,” Helen says. “Let’s get everything set up.”

Philip can tell by how slow she’s moving that Helen is trying to make this last, and it warms his heart to know that she doesn’t want to leave him. Bo and Gabe bring up the dining room table and chairs, and the boys help Helen decorate the bathroom. Lukas whispers in Philip’s ear when he’s putting their toothbrushes in their holder. 

“I’m definitely not one of those gay dudes that’s good at interior decorating,” Lukas says, seriously. 

Philip snorts, putting away the ridiculous amount of extra soap Helen had bought them. “You don’t have to be gay to be good at interior decorating, Lukas.”

“I know, but some of those gay dudes…really are,” Lukas says, tipping Philip’s toothbrush a little closer to his own. “And I’m not one of them.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Philip says, an overwhelming feeling of love washing over him.

By the time they’re done in the bathroom Helen has already started on their bedroom, putting together their bedframe and putting on the sheets and comforter on the mattress. They have so many pillows, more than Philip has ever seen in someone’s house. They get the dresser inside, and Gabe and Bo put down the end tables but don’t stay to unpack the clothes, retreating back into the living room to set up the TV. Helen drags Philip and Lukas into the kitchen to set up their appliances and put away their dishes. They stock the cabinets and the fridge with all the groceries they’d picked up on the way over here, emptying out the four coolers Bo had brought along. When they’re done Philip turns around to find Bo and Gabe sitting and watching Top Gun, and Bo has a strange, incredulous look on his face. Philip sees Lukas’s bike sitting in the corner, and knows he still hasn’t decided where he wants to keep it.

“Wow,” Helen says, crossing her arms over her chest. “You guys are really making headway.”

“It’s all done,” Gabe says, grinning at her. “There’s nothing left in the truck.”

“You put up the cameras?” Helen asks.

“Yes, dear,” Gabe says. 

“I have a feeling she’s gonna be watching those feeds,” Lukas whispers in Philip’s ear. “I wonder if there’s a camera hidden inside somewhere.”

“Doubt it,” Philip says softly, looking at him. “I think we’ve traumatized them too many times when they came home early.”

“Alright,” Helen sighs, looking at them. “I guess we need to get going. Let you two get settled in on your own.” She looks over at Gabe and he nods, slapping Bo on the shoulder before he stops the movie.

“You can call us whenever,” Gabe says, as he and Bo walk over. “For anything. And if you need us, we’ll be here.”

“Same goes for me,” Bo says. “Don’t…be afraid to call. Either of you.” He makes eye contact with Philip, which is sort of a rare thing, and nods. 

“No skipping class,” Helen says.

“As if we would,” Philip says, catching a sly smile on Lukas’s face when he looks over at him.

“Okay, come here,” Helen says, drawing Philip in. Something catches in his throat as he hugs her and he squeezes his eyes shut tight. He hugs Gabe next and then both of them at once, briefly hearing Bo say _I love you_ to Lukas. Helen and Gabe say it to Philip too, and he tries to keep the tears from springing to his eyes when he says it back.

When he pulls away from Helen and Gabe, Bo pats Philip awkwardly on the shoulder. “Take care of each other,” he says. 

“We will,” Philip says.

They all move towards the door slowly, opening it and all sort of talking at once, saying goodbyes, giving advice, and Philip doesn’t think he can take this much longer. He sees Helen wave one more time and then the door is closed, the three of them out of sight. He and Lukas stand there for a second, unmoving.

“I feel like they’re gonna bust through again,” Lukas says.

“Me too,” Philip replies, taking a brief step forward. 

“You should lock the door,” Lukas says, and Philip snorts, turning around to shake his head at him. They both wander over and peer through the peephole, only seeing an empty hallway. He locks the door.

“Looks like they’re—”

Lukas takes his face in his hands and kisses him hard, pulling him forward until their bodies are crushed together. Philip is surprised at first but he acclimates quickly, sinking his hands into Lukas’s hair.

“We’re alone for real,” Lukas says against his lips. “ _For real_ for real.”

“This is our place,” Philip says, smiling wide. “Even though we’re not paying for it, it’s still ours.”

“Ours,” Lukas says, kissing him again. “Both of ours.”

“That bed in there—”

“That’s _our_ bed,” Lukas says, and he groans a little bit, biting at Philip’s bottom lip.

“And we own _one movie_ ,” Philip says, his hands sliding down Lukas’s neck. “That has one of the gayest scenes in all of cinema—”

“Is that why he fucking bought it for us?” Lukas asks, reeling back a little bit with a disgusted look on his face. 

“I have no idea,” Philip says, smiling. “Probably.”

Lukas’s eyes dart around for a moment before landing on Philip again. “God. I mean. Jesus. I just don’t know.”

“It’s a step in the right direction,” Philip says, leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I guess,” Lukas says. “But I’m not attracted to Tom Cruise or Val Kilmer.”

“Even old school Top Gun Val Kilmer? That’s prime Val Kilmer,” Philip says, running his hands up and down Lukas’s back. 

“Nope,” Lukas says. He leans back so he can kiss Philip’s forehead and Philip sighs, closing his eyes. “You’re the only guy for me.”

Philip’s ears go hot and he feels his stomach doing flips. “Is that why you’re living with me? Right here, in this place, that’s _ours_?”

“That is _exactly why_ ,” Lukas says, bringing their mouths together again.

They make dinner together and Lukas puts on their playlist, letting it fill up the air in their new apartment. He keeps swaying his hips and bumping into Philip as they stand in front of the stove, and Philip is pretty goddamn proud of them for managing to make grilled cheese and soup without getting distracted by each other and burning the place down. They eat at their little dining room table and Lukas lights a candle, the two of them sitting across from each other and laughing whenever they start to smile. 

They move over to the couch one they’ve deposited the dishes in the dishwasher, and Lukas doesn’t forget to blow out the candle. 

They just might survive living alone.

Philip looks around once he’s sitting there with Lukas’s feet in his lap, vaguely watching him as he tries to program the cable box they got that morning. 

“This is ridiculous,” Lukas says. “We shoulda had the guy come out.”

Philip hardly hears him. This place is theirs and they have everything. Things he never had before he moved to Tivoli, before Helen and Gabe took him in, before he fell for Lukas. They’ve got a leather couch, an easy chair. A coffee table with coasters. Brand new furnishings, a freezer that makes three different kinds of ice. So many pillows and blankets that he can hardly count them all. 

“What’s wrong?” Lukas asks, and Philip hadn’t noticed their change in position, Lukas up close to him now with a hand at the back of his neck. “What’s wrong, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Philip says, his voice catching. “Sorry I—I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Lukas asks softly, caressing his knee. “You’ve got that look on your face.”

“Just…looking at everything we’ve got,” Philip says, turning towards him and shifting his mouth to the side, trying to keep the tears from falling. “I never really—I never really expected a life like this. All this stuff that’s ours. This nice apartment, five minutes away from campus.” He searches Lukas’s eyes, so deep and vibrant. “And you. I—I never expected you.”

Lukas runs his thumb over Philip’s lips. “I never expected you, either.” He scoots closer and kisses him, and Philip can’t help it now, a few tears falling down onto his cheeks. “We are gonna take care of each other,” Lukas whispers. 

“I know,” Philip says, his chest tight. “Of course we are.”

Lukas smiles, nuzzling his nose against Philip’s cheek. “Let me take care of you now, baby,” he whispers, kissing the hinge of Philip’s jaw. 

Philip closes his eyes and nods, letting Lukas ease him back until they’re lying down. Philip moans when Lukas kisses him again and can feel his heart in his throat when Lukas reaches down, slipping his hand into Philip’s sweatpants. 

“You haven’t been wearing underwear this whole time?” Lukas asks, and Philip can’t find his voice as Lukas wraps deft fingers around him. “The whole drive? Wow, Philip.”

“Shut up,” Philip gasps, arching up into his grasp.

Lukas works him steady, kissing the tip of his nose, his cheeks, pressing the smallest chaste kiss against his lips. “I love watching you when I touch you,” Lukas whispers. “Love the way your mouth falls open like that.”

“Jesus,” Philip breathes.

“Love how your eyebrows knit together,” Lukas says, breathing hot against Philip’s lips. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“So good, Lukas,” Philip says, groaning when Lukas twists his wrist and starts pumping him faster. 

“God, Philip,” Lukas says, thrusting against his thigh. “God, I’m yours. I’m yours.”

Philip’s vision is going hazy but Lukas is clear above him, his hand stuttering but still keeping pace. Philip clutches at his hips, slipping his thumb through Lukas’s belt loop so he can feel every movement he makes. Their words fail them and they just breathe hot into each other’s space, Lukas’s free hand caressing Philip’s cheek, and it doesn’t take long before Philip starts shaking, turning his face into Lukas’s shoulder as he comes apart. Lukas guides him through it, squeezing his eyes shut tight when he follows.

Philip breathes hard, pressing a kiss to Lukas’s collarbone. 

“I’m not taking my hand out of your pants,” Lukas says.

Philip snorts. “Ever?”

“For…a bit,” Lukas says, kissing his neck. “We’re not ruining this couch. Everything else is fair game.”

“Oh my God,” Philip says, shaking Lukas as he laughs. “You’re the one who started shit out here.”

“I can’t help myself when I’m around you,” Lukas says. 

“We live together now,” Philip says, smiling when Lukas pulls back a little to look at him. “You’re always gonna be around me. We even have two classes together.”

“Those professors are gonna get quite the show,” Lukas says, grinning when Philip pokes him in the side. “Anyways, we need to christen the kitchen counter. And the dining room table.”

“I won’t be able to let anyone in here, especially your dad and Helen and Gabe, knowing we’ve had sex on every surface,” Philip says. 

“Just forget you know,” Lukas says, leaning down to kiss him. His hand is still shoved down Philip’s pants and Philip laughs, shaking his head. “Hey,” Lukas says, pulling away. “We could use those cameras to spy on the neighbors.”

“Oh my God,” Philip says again, laughing and pushing at him. “We gotta get up. Just wipe your hand on the inside of my pants.”

“Fine,” Lukas says, doing it. “Oh, let’s go get a shower! We’ve only taken a shower together once, this is perfect timing.”

“Okay,” Philip says, still smiling as they start to get up. His legs still feel like jelly but before he knows it Lukas is picking him up, hurling him over his shoulder. “Holy shit, Lukas! What are you doing?” He can’t help but laugh as he feels Lukas’s arm go secure around the backs of his knees, and he yelps when Lukas nips at his hip.

“Carrying you over the bedroom threshold, what do you think?” Lukas says.

Philip is smiling so hard he thinks his face is going to split in half.

Their couch. Their TV. Their shower. Their bed. Their place.

They’re going to love it here.


End file.
